


His

by Batalons_butt



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Cockwarming, D/s, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Whipping, buttplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batalons_butt/pseuds/Batalons_butt
Summary: Harry sees Peter flirting with MJ and reminds him who he belongs to.





	His

Peter Parker was roaming the hallway of his school when he spotted Mary Jane Watson turn a corner. Her bright red hair it stood out and he was soon running after her. He did not say a word, but he didn’t have to. His overall appearance made MJ chuckle softly to herself- not maliciously but cheekily enough to make Peter’s cheeks flush pink.

~  
~  
~  
Harry Osborne was strolling past his locker, towards his- in his opinion- pointless Spanish class, when he spotted his boyfriend leaning against the locker. At first, he thought that maybe the other boy was asleep. Peter was often tired and his head was resting on his arm. However, after further inspection, Harry noticed that he was listening intently to what MJ was saying. Harry recognised the giggle that Peter gave her. He always felt pride well up in his chest whenever Peter gave him that laugh as he had achieved air thing in making him so happy, but now when he heard it, Harry got mad. Without approaching the pair, he stormed towards his lesson, a planning hatching in his head.  
~  
~  
~  
Peter was used to spending his lunch hot listening to his boyfriend complain about the necessities of his useless classes. The entirety of New York knew that Harry Osborn didn’t need actually school to get anywhere in life, but his mother insisted that he went to public school regardless. Peter wasn’t complaining. He enjoyed spending his time with the shorter teen and occasionally locking hands under the table when nobody was looking. Peter didn’t expect that day to be any different. He took his lunch to a small circular table, never the same as the day before so his peers never noticed anything, and stared at the door, waiting for his boyfriend to strut in.

Eventually, Peter spotted Harry within a crowd, laughing gleefully as he strutted into the hall. Peter frowned, but tried to tell himself that he shouldn't worry as Harry often joked around with people, despite the fact that the majority of them only wanted to be around him for his father's wealth. Peter felt bad about it, but he was secretly happy that the majority of the people surrounding his boyfriend had no interest in him past unemployment, finances or fame, as, although it didn't give Harry the best social life, but it meant that Peter knew that he did not have to feel jealous towards those surrounding his boyfriend as they had no affection towards him. Peter sighed, eyeing the food on his plate, waiting for Harry to stroll away from the group and join Peter. Unfortunately for Peter, that didn't happen. After a while, he glanced up at Harry, before noticing that he was joining a very attractive teenage girl at her table. Peter supposed he wouldn't have minded if Harry was joining a group, or possibly someone less attractive as horrible as Peter felt admitting it, but watching Harry smirking as the girl giggled made Peter's stomach churn. He sighed, no longer interested in his meal, and left the canteen to locate his friends. 

~  
~  
~

Harry did not attempt to speak to Peter for the remainder of the day. He was perfectly happy with letting his boyfriend wonder what he had done wrong. Honestly, Harry did have to wonder if he was over-reacting, but he decided that if Peter was flirting with MJ, he'd have to show him who was boss. 

Of course, Harry was not an exhibitionist and he knew that his father would murder him if images if him and Peter in little clothing in the school canteen came to his attention, so he just waited until their final period on Friday before approaching him. When he spotted Peter trailing out of his Spanish class, Harry sped up his pace, waving to his friends, and slapped his boyfriend's rear. "Oi," grumbled Peter, turning around. He grinned goofily when he noticed who it was. "Whore," Harry snarled, before strutting further down the hallway, towards the exit of the school, leaving Peter scratching his neck and still pondering what he had done to hurt his boyfriend so terribly.  
~  
~  
~  
Peter could not wait until Monday to speak to Harry, so he went to his apartment, threw his backpack onto the sofa, waved to Aunt May and sped off to Harry's home. He was surprised to find the door was open, but he didn't give it much thought, before racing upstairs into Harry's room. There, his boyfriend was laying on his bed, wearing his black boxers and a loose, blue t-shirt. Harry's eyes were staring blankly at his phone and he didn't appear to have noticed Peter's arrival. "Hey Harry," Peter muttered quietly, his eyes on his own grubby sneakers. Harry grunted. "What- what have I done wrong?" Peter questioned pathetically. "I'm sorry." Harry grunted again, finally glancing over at Peter. "Why don't you complain to Mary-Jane Watson and leave me alone?" snarled Harry, more venomous than he intended it to be. Peter raised an eyebrow, unsure what Harry meant. His boyfriend thought that he looked like a puppy who had been kicked and immediately wanted to console him, but decided that it would be more fun to punish him. "I really tried with you, Parker," sighed Harry. "I thought you cared." "I do care," muttered Peter, feeling a mixture of anger and shame. "Sure you do," murmured Harry. "Just not about me." "Look, Harry, I don't know what you're talking about-about MJ and all the rest," Peter spluttered, tears welling in his eyes as he thought about the prospect of losing his boyfriend. "But I'll do anything to prove that I care," he vowed. "Anything?" Harry pondered, blood rushing to his groin as he thought about the possibilities. Peter nodded silently. Sighing, Harry stood up and pulled Peter's arm, forcing him into the bedroom, before slamming the door. "Remove your clothes," he snarled. Peter nodded and threw off everything until he was wearing nothing but his old briefs. "And the underpants," snapped Harry, picking Peter's belt up from the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. Peter bowed his head before removing his briefs, revealing his half-hard cock. Harry smirked. "Who knew you had a humiliation kink, eh, Pete?" he chuckled. "I don't," Peter argues, cheeks blushing red. "No?" pondered Harry. "Then maybe you just like it when I boss you around." "Maybe," mumbled Peter. Harry chuckled and manoeuvred the other boy so he was bending over the foot of Harry's bed, arse raised like the perfect target. "Deep breaths now, boy," Harry murmured, before bringing Peter's belt down onto his arse. Peter jolted. "Stay still," Harry barked, raising the belt again. "Yes sir," Peter whimpered. "What was that?" Harry questioned. "Yes, sir," Peter repeated, more confidently this time. Harry grinned.   
~  
~  
~  
After a good five or so minutes of beating Peter's arse red, Harry grew bored. Sighing, he dropped the leather onto the ground and strode to his bedside cabinet. He took out a small, red plug and forced it into Peter's rear. Peter wailed at the feeling of the penetration without lube, but he couldn't do anything about it. Harry allowed Peter some time to grow used to the toy in his arse, before throwing him to his knees. Harry removed his own boxers and waved his semi in Peter's face. "You're going to put this in your mouth," he instructed. "But don't you dare try and make me cum. Got it?" "Yes sir," mumbled Peter again, taking Harry's dick into his mouth as his boyfriend sat on his bed. Peter groaned as blood filled his dick and the salty taste of his boyfriend filled his mouth. "What?" Harry asked, leaning back to grab his phone from where it was resting on the pillow. "Need to cum," mumbled Peter. "What?" Harry questioned. "I need to cum, sir," Peter sighed. "No you don't," Harry murmured, forcing his dick further into Peter's warm mouth. "You need to be quiet." Peter nodded.


End file.
